Nowadays, the online network has been integrated into people's life, and the online digital goods become more and more popular, such as movies, books, and video games. While the goods are still in their original physical forms, users always borrow the goods or give the goods as gifts, for example, lending a book to a friend or gifting a music compact disc (compact disc, referred to as CD in the following) to a friend. However, at present those activities can no longer be easily done for copyrighted digital goods.
There are mainly two methods for lending or gifting the existing copyrighted digital goods.
(1) A user purchases digital goods and then performs installation and authorization on the device of a friend by using the account of the user.
(2) Print or record the digital goods into a physical form and then lend it to a friend or gift it to a friend.
However, there are safety hazards in the method of installation and authorization on the device of a friend by using the account of the user. In addition, after the digital service content is lent to others, the copyright of the digital service content can no longer be controlled, which adversely affects the digital copyright management.